Perhaps Love?
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta seorang Boo Seungkwan. [VerKwan] [3rd relay challenge]


Perhaps Love?

[VERKWAN]

 _Written by_ :

[Jihan_soonhoon] [loveedensor] [shmnlv] [gasuga]

[Kaereosami] [Kalium Iodida] [Veyyeon21] [kayshone]

.

.

Bandara terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, ada yang akan berangkat dan ada juga yang baru tiba dari penerbangan yang entah dari mana. Dan di sinilah Seungkwan berdiri, di antara hiruk pikuknya bandara. Ia mendapat tugas mulia, menjemput sahabat dari ayahnya. Ia masih setia menunggu hingga setengah jam kemudian tiba - tiba ada satu keluarga yang menghampirinya. Keluarga itu terdiri dari seorang laki - laki paruh baya berdarah Korea, seorang perempuan paruh baya berkebangsaan asing, satu orang anak laki - laki blasteran yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dirinya dan satu orang anak perempuan blasteran juga yang kira - kira berada di bawah beberapa tahun umur Seungkwan. Seungkwan melipat kertas ditangannya setelah keluarga itu berdiri di depannya.

"Apakah anda Tuan Chwe yang datang dari Amerika?" tanya Seungkwan gugup.

" Ah, iya aku Tuan Chwe. Apakah kau putra Tuan Boo? Omo kau manis sekali. Iyakan, istriku?"

"Ah benar suamiku. Dia terlihat manis sekali. Aku rasa dia akan cocok dengan _uri_ Vernon hahahaha iyakan sayang?" Ibu Vernon menatap anak laki - lakinya yang sedari tadi asik dengan ponselnya.

"Apa sih bu. Aku tidak tertarik berteman dengan dia. _I mean look at his body_! _He is fat and_ _chubby_. Ewwh."

Seungkwan yang mendapat sapaan 'ramah' dari Vernon pun berusaha meredam emosinya dengan senyum terpaksa dan menghela napas panjang.

"Terima kasih atas pujianya Vernon- _ssi_. Dan sebaiknya sekarang kita segera ke rumah. Kalian akan liburan di sini selama dua bulan, 'kan? Mari ikut aku. Aku tadi membawa mobil. Jadi, kita sekarang tinggal berjalan menuju parkiran. Ayo Tuan Chwe ikuti aku." Seungkwan memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Tuan Chwe, istri dan anak perempuan Tuan Chwe namun tidak untuk Vernon. Dia hanya membuang muka dan menatap tajam pemuda itu sebelum ia melangkah menuju parkiran. Ia masih kesal dengan perkataan Vernon rupanya.

.

Seungkwan membimbing keluarga Chwe menuju mobilnya. Mempersilahkan satu persatu dari mereka masuk dan Seungkwan mengemudikannya dengan pelan dan juga menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tertangkap mata.

Meski masih merasa kesal pada sulung Chwe itu tapi Seungkwan tak menampik bahwa matanya beberapa kali tak sengaja bertatapan melalui kaca spion, dan juga... boleh kah Seungkwan bilang kalau dia... uhmm... tampan..

Dan tanpa di sadari pipi _chubby_ nya merona perlahan.

Lamunannya terhenti di lampu merah dan kembali bertatapan dengan si sulung Chwe. Seungkwan berdeham pelan dan memutus kontak mata mereka. Ia kembali fokus kejalan saat lampu berubah hijau.

"Kau tidak sibuk, nak? Sampai rela membuang waktumu untuk menjemput kami?"

Seungkwan menatap tuan chwe sebentar, "Tidak juga tuan, kuliahku libur hari ini, jadi ya.. Aku tidak keberatan saat ayah menyuruhku menjemput tuan. Ah, bolehkah aku memanggil paman saja? Tuan terkesan sangat kaku."

Tuan chwe tersenyum, "Tentu. Omong-omong kau kuliah jurusan apa nak?"

"Seni, paman. Ah, aku juga sempat mendengar dari ayah kalau keluarga paman memiliki jiwa seni. Aku akan senang jika paman sedikit berbagi ilmu."

"Ya, kami memang suka seni, tapi tidak dengan Vernon. Anak itu bahkan tidak bisa menggambar garis dengan benar." Tuan chwe tertawa.

Seungkwan melirik Vernon dari spionnya. Dalam hati ia mengejek kemampuan Vernon.

"Ya, Ya, terus saja mengejekku, ayah."

Tuan chwe mengacak rambut Vernon. Seungkwan tersenyum melihat keakraban keluarga disampingnya.

"Oke tuan dan nyonya, kita sudah sampai." Seungkwan mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia membukakan pintu untuk nyonya Chwe, si bungsu dan si sulung.

"Tuan chwe lama tidak bertemu." Ayah Seungkwan menghampiri dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Ayo masuk, istriku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk kalian."

Tuan dan nyonya Chwe serta si bungsu mengikuti langkah Tuan Boo.

 **Sret**

Seungkwan menatap lengannya yang di tahan seseorang.

"Eum maaf Tuan Vernon Chwe, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

Vernon tidak mendengar malah melangkah mendekat, menghapus jaraknya dengan Seungkwan.

"Seni ya? Menarik.. Dan _chubby_ cheeks, maaf untuk kata-kataku tadi, aku menarik kata-kataku."

"Ah, ya tidak masalah" jawab Seungkwan acuh, ia sedang malas berdebat sebenarnya, " Sekarang lepaskan." Seungkwan berusaha melepas tangan Vernon yang makin menggenggam erat lengannya.

Vernon melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau menarik, Seungkwan. Bisa dibilang aku tertarik padamu."

Vernon melempar senyum pada Seungkwan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan pemuda yang membatu itu.

"Sial. Jantungku."

.

.

Kendatipun dikatakan tak memiliki sopan santun, Seungkwan tak peduli. Lagi pula, beberapa waktu lalu ia sudah berbaik hati menjemput mereka, rela memangkas waktu bersantainya, dan memilih berdesakan di bandara.

Kini, Seungkwan duduk bersila diatas ranjang, mengabaikan panggilan manis sang ibu yang meminta dia untuk turun dari kamar dan menjamu tamu di ruang makan. Dia lapar, tentu saja. Tapi Seungkwan memilih bertahan daripada turun, kemudian bertemu lagi dengan keluarga Tuan Chew. Bukan karena dia jengah, harus menjaga sikap dengan bermanis-manis lidah. Chew Vernon, itu dia penyebabnya.

Dia sudah kepalang sebal dengan pemuda bermata perak itu. Ingin sekali mendepak Vernon dari sini dengan segera. Jika di ingat ulang, beberapa waktu lalu dia berkata tak tertarik berteman dengan dia, beberapa saat kemudian berniat menarik kata-katanya? Demi sosis panggang, di pasar Yongdong—kesan pertama mereka bertemu; Vernon itu pemuda dingin, angkuh, dan sombong.

"Maaf untuk kata-kataku tadi, aku menarik kata-kataku? Jangan harap bisa mempermainkan seorang Boo Seungkwan. Dia pikir kata-katanya itu bisa ditarik layaknya kolom laci? Sinting sekali!"

Beberapa menit berselang, Seungkwan merubah posisinya terlentang. Bibir kecilnya masih menggumamkan omelan lirih.

' _Chubby_ cheeks, aku tertarik padamu'

Nah~

Tetap ketika pikirannya melayang di perihal yang satu ini, Seungkwan terduduk seketika. "B—Bukankah yang kita bahas di dalam mobil itu seputar seni? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pipi ku? Pipi ku mengandung unsur seni, begitu? Lalu tertarik?" Seungkwan meneguk ludah.

"Tidak... tidak... oh _god_ , isi kepala ku buruk sekali."

Seungkwan merampas bungkusan makanan ringan yang ia simpan rapi dalam laci meja belajarnya, membukanya paksa, kemudian memakannya dengan rakus. Kedua pipinya semakin menggembung, tersedak berulang-ulang pun Seungkwan tak peduli. Masih memaksa kepingan stick manis itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hey _chubby_..."

 **Uhuk!**

Isi makanan dari bibir Seungkwan sukses bermuncratan, tercecer mengotori ranjang. Matanya dua kali lipat lebih lebar begitu menangkap bayangan seseorang di ambang pintu kamar. "A—apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku? Ke kamar tentu saja. Syukurlah, pintu tak terkunci."

"H—hah kamar?"

Vernon masuk begitu saja, tanpa permisi. "Ibu mu bilang, kita bisa berbagi kamar. Karena kamar tamu hanya satu, sementara kami berempat."

"Kalian berlima sekalipun, apa urusan ku? Keluar! Ku bilang keluar, tidurlah di kamar tamu bersama keluargamu. Aku tak mau berbagi tempat tidur, aku banyak tingkah, nanti kau patah tulang tidur disini. Jadi, lebih baik kau keluar."

"Hahaha, aku tak bertanya banyak tingkah atau tidak kau waktu tidur. Aku akan tidur disini. Apa kau tahu? Kau terlihat lebih menggemaskan dengan pipi penuh remah makanan seperti itu."

Seungkwan mendelik, "Keluar ku bilang! Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali? Ini kamar ku, harusnya kau tahu aturan dalam bertamu."

"Harusnya kau yang tahu aturan sebagai tuan rumah, Boo Seungkwan... bukan kah, akan sangat menyenangkan kita berbagi kamar? Kita bisa bertukar cerita nanti." Vernon masih tengkuran di sisi kanan ranjang, dan Seungkwan masih bersikeras mengoyak pakainan pemuda bersuai emas itu dengan brutal. "Tidak mau, kau harus keluar. Keluar... i—ibu... i... bu..."

Suara Seungkwan lambat laun mengecil begitu melihat ibunya berdiri di ujung sana, berkacak pinggang seraya melayangkan sebuah delikan tajam. Alhasil Seungkwan tergagap, "I—ibu, bukankah masih ada kamar tamu?" Mendengar hal itu Vernon segera merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

"Kwan- _ie_ , Vernon itu tamu... kau mana boleh bersikap kasar begitu?"

Mendapat teguran itu, Seungkwan menunduk, "M—maaf bu."

"Ayo kita turun dulu, makan. Kita bicarakan nanti. Vernon- _ie_ , ayo turun..."

"Baik bibi..." Vernon menurut. Ia melangkah keluar, dan sebelum benar-benar tertelan papan pintu, pemuda itu melemparkan kerlingan mata untuk si putra tuan rumah. Seketika Seungkwan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, melanjutkan acara uring-uringan, mengacak-acak ranjang.

Seungkwan stres, stres setengah mati.

.

Setelah menenangkan diri pasca cekcok masalah kamar dengan Vernon, Seungkwan pun memberanikan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Seungkwan kesal pada Vernon, kesal juga pada ibunya. Tapi dia malu pada keluarga Chwe yang lain karena dia tadi sudah kepalang kesal dengan Vernon dan berteriak keras padanya, bahkan ibunya sampai menyusul. Bagaimana kalau keluarga Chwe berpikir buruk padanya? Apa yang harus dilakukan Seungkwan?

"Seungkwan- _ah_ ," suara laki-laki dewasa penyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Ah, Paman Chwe memanggilku?"

"Apa Vernon tadi mengganggumu? Aku mendengarmu berteriak."

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku, Paman."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Seungkwan. Pasti Vernon sudah keterlaluan. Dia memang agak barbar. Pergaulan di New York agak berbeda dengan di sini."

Ya Tuhan, kenapa orang tua sebaik Tuan Chwe punya anak seperti Vernon? Seungkwan jadi tidak enak dengan orang tua Vernon. Haruskah Seungkwan bersikap lebih ramah pada Vernon. Tapi Vernon itu menyebalkan. Ah, Seungkwan jadi bingung sendiri.

"Seungkwan- _ssi_.."

Pemuda Boo itu terkejut saat lengannya ditepuk kecil. Kakinya yang semula terendam dalam kolam diangkat cepat hingga menimbulkan percikan tak diharapkan menyapa celana pendeknya. "Aduh, basah sampai dalam lagi.." Ujarnya tanpa sadar sembari berdiri di pinggiran.

" _Oops, I'm sorry_.."

Hampir saja Seungkwan tadi memarahi siapapun yang menyebabkan kesialannya hari itu bertambah; jika kedua netranya tak menangkap sosok gadis belia di depan sana.

"Ughh, maafkan aku.. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu.." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Mendengarnya, yang lebih tua hanya bisa tersenyum lebar tanpa suara, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Percayalah, aku sudah memanggilmu empat kali tapi kau sama sekali tak menoleh. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu sepertinya.." Gadis itu berucap canggung. "Jika itu karena kakakku, aku minta maaf atas namanya.."

Seungkwan menghembuskan napas kasar,

' _Benarkah si gila itu sedarah dengan anak ini?'_

Ia lalu kembali mendudukkan pantat di pinggiran kolam, baju bagian bawahnya sudah basah kan, jadi lanjutkan saja. "Kau Sofia kan? Mendekatlah.."

Gadis itu mengangguk menuruti, melepas sandal lalu melakukan persis yang dilakukan si pemuda.

"Apa kau tak takut basah? Aku hanya menyuruhmu mendekat, bukan menceburkan kaki dalam kolam juga.." Seungkwan bertanya heran.

"Tidak. Aku suka air, jangan khawatir.. Oh iya Seungkwan- _ssi_ -"

"O _ppa._ Panggil _oppa_ saja, gadis kecil.."

Gadis itu terkekeh, kemudian ia menatap Seungkwan, "Vernon _oppa_ sebenarnya tidak jahat kok. Hanya saja.. Ia tak punya banyak teman baik. Ia adalah tipe orang yang langsung berterus terang tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Makanya tadi saat pertama bertemu denganmu, ia berkata seperti itu.."

Seungkwan mengangguk kecil mendengar cerita gadis di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi aku melihatnya menjahilimu, dan itu hal baru untukku.."

"Eeh?"

"Sepertinya ia tertarik padamu.."

Seungkwan melotot, kepalanya otomatis terasa kaku menatap Sofia yang tengah tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Ucapan gadis itu barusan, benar-benar, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Terkejut tentu saja.

Vernon?

Tertarik padanya?

Oh, sangat lucu, kalau kalian mau tahu.

Dan Seungkwan akhirnya tertawa canggung, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sofia yang masih tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Mana mungkin..." Suaranya memelan di akhir, kemudian _hehe_ canggung ia suarakan.

" _Oppa_ aku serius, tahu!"

Seungkwan bisa merasakan keseriusan dalam suara gadis itu. Sampai-sampai membuat kulitnya merinding.

Terlalu aneh, dan Seungkwan tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"Biasanya, Vernon _oppa_ akan mengabaikan siapa pun orang yang baru ditemuinya," Jelas Sofia sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang terendam air kolam. "Jangankan dengan orang baru. Aku saja kadang dibaikan. Tapi tadi itu tidak biasa. Aku yakin dia menyukaimu."

Lalu Seungkwan merasakan aliran darahnya naik ke kepala dan mengendap di pipi _chubby_ -nya. Memanas tanpa permisi. Hingga ia mendengar kekehan lucu dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Pipimu memerah, _oppa._ "

.

.

.

Seungkwan duduk di ranjangnya dengan novel terjemahan Harry Potter seri ketiga. Ia membolak-balik setiap halaman dengan cepat tanpa membacanya. Bagaimana bisa membaca, pikirannya saja sedang kacau. Ditambah lagi saat pemuda blasteran kurang ajar yang akan jadi teman sekamarnya itu datang, tanpa permisi dan langsung menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut putih kesukaannya.

"Buku itu tidak akan bicara sendiri kalau kau bolak-balik seperti itu," gumam Vernon, menarik bantal yang menjadi tumpuan lengan Seungkwan di paha lelaki tembam itu.

Seungkwan cemberut, membuat pipinya makin kelihatan bulat.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan itu kalau pipimu tidak mau kugigit."

Seungkwan langsung bengong, sedangkan Vernon terkekeh kecil sambil menyamankan baringannya, miring menghadap Seungkwan.

"K—kau bicara apa, sih," Seungkwan mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang sangat susah ia keluarkan. Rasanya malu sekali kepada Vernon —yang diketahui sedang menatap Seungkwan dari bawah.

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu yang sepertimu, Boo." Vernon tersenyum, walaupun Seungkwan tidak melihatnya.

Hanya saja, melihat atau tidak, pipi Seungkwan akan tetap terasa memanas.

"Aku suka melihat orang yang kusukai pipinya memerah, cantik sekali. Pokoknya aku suka!" Kalau Sofia yang mendengar ini, pasti gadis itu akan merasa sangat senang dengan perubahan kakaknya. Tapi sayang, yang mendengar, dan diizinkan mendengar hanya seorang lelaki dengan gumpalan daging berlebih yang justru bergidig ngeri.

Pasalnya Vernon berkata begitu, dengan senyum, tapi suaranya datar sekali! 'Kan seram!

"Kau gila, ya?" Sungut Seungkwan yang kembali menguasai dirinya, walaupun suaranya agak bergetar dan mata yang bergerak ke sembarang arah yang tentunya bukan ke bawah, ke arah Vernon.

.

Seungkwan yang kesal pun akhirnya lebih memilih pergi keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Vernon yang sedari tadi asik memerhatikan Seungkwan yang bersemu merah karena godaannya. Vernon memilih tidur dan sesekali bibir tipisnya itu melengkungan senyum tipis karna teringat rona merah pipi Seungkwan.

"Uh, jantungku tolong jangan berdetak lebih kencang dari ini. Orang - orang seisi rumah akan terbangun jika kau berdetak lebih kencang dari ini. Ah, kurasa aku memang sudah gila. Ah, tidak, tidak, bukan aku yang gila, tapi dia yang gila. Benar, dia yang gila. Dasar bule gila. Bisa - bisanya ia berkata seperti itu. Apa di Amerika orang - orang memang terbiasa bersikap bar - bar dan menggoda orang lain? Ah, lebih baik aku cari makanan saja."

Seungkwan yang sedari tadi mengomel di depan pintupun berjalan menuju lemari es yang terdapat di dapur. Dia melangkah pelan menuruni anak tangga, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara deritan kayu nyaring yang dapat membuat ibunya terbangun, karena ia tahu ibunya pasti akan marah jika mengetahui anak _chubby_ nya ini makan di tengah malam. Tapi, Seungkwan yang sering terkena omelan ibunya itu tetap saja masih sering diam - diam makan tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya tentu saja.

Ketika ia akan berbelok menuju dapur dilihatnya Nyonya Chwe sedang duduk melamun di meja makan. Seungkwan yang pada dasarnya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi itupun mendekati ibu dari Vernon itu dan menarik kursi di depannya.

"Bibi, kenapa belum tidur? Apa bibi lapar? Atau bibi ingin kubuatkan teh hangat?" Seungkwan pun langsung menyerang Ibu dari Vernon itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sepertinya lebih cocok ditanyakan orang pada dirinya sendiri karena diapun masih belum pergi tidur di jam malam seperti ini.

Ibu Vernon menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Ah, tidak perlu Seungkwan. Aku memang sering terserang insomnia kalau berada di lingkungan baru. Tapi, hal ini biasanya hanya berlangsung selama paling lama dua hari kok. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskan bibi. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Bukankah besok kau harus pergi ke kampus? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Ah, aku belum bisa tidur bibi. Mungkin aku terkena insomnia juga hehehe. Bibi sebaiknya minum susu hangat buatanku ya. Aku jamin bibi pasti suka. Khasiat susu hangat buatanku juga sangat banyak loh, bi. Salah satunya adalah membuat bibi betah tinggal di sini. Tunggu sebentar ya bi, aku buatkan dulu." Seungkwanpun beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuatkan segelas susu hangat untuk Ibu Vernon.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian Seungkwan datang ke meja makan lengkap dengan segelas susu hangat dan beberapa camilan coklat di tangannya.

"Ini, bibi. Silahkan dinikmati dan ah, aku punya beberapa coklat di kulkas. Bibi mau? Ini coklat kesukaanku loh, bi. Rasanya enak sekali. Aku yakin bibi pasti suka. Ayo bi, cobalah." Seungkwan menyodorkan Ibu Vernon salah satu coklat yang ia pegang. Ibu Vernon pun menerimanya dan memakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Seungkwan. Kau ini selain manis dan lucu ternyata sangat perhatian, ya. Aku semakin ingin membuatmu menjadi menantuku."

Seungkwan terkejut dan hampir tersedak coklat yang sedari tadi asik dimakannya, "M-maksud bibi?"

"Ya, jadi menantuku. Menikah dengan Vernon. Kau dulu saat masih berumur 3 tahun dekat sekali dengan Vernon. Aku dan ibumu sampai gemas dan ingin sekali menjodohkan kalian." Ibu Vernon tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, membayangkan betapa dulu ia dan Ibu Seungkwan sering bercanda tentang menjodohkan anak mereka.

Seungkwan yang di depannya hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang jodoh - menjodohkan. Ya Tuhan, ia semakin pusing sekarang. Padahal ia keluar kamar dan memakan coklat untuk mengurangi pusing dikepalanya karena Vernon. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia makin pusing.

Menyesap susu hangatnya kembali, Seungkwan menerawang, mencoba menerka sedekat apa seorang dirinya dengan seorang Vernon Chwe di masa lalu. Mencoba abai dan acuh sebenarnya. Tapi yang ia ingat hanyalah ia bermain dengan banyak kawan, Seungkwan bergaul dengan kawannya. Dari yang lebih muda bahkan lebih tua. Akhirnya ia masa bodoh. Lagipula Vernon tak terlalu istimewa untuk dimasukkan dalam kenangan manis masa kecil dengan taburan permen kapas dan tawa riang yang bersahutan.

Susu hangat buatan Seungkwan berhasil membuat ibu Vernon menguap sambil mengucek matanya lelah. Ada guratan lelah disana, sehingga Seungkwan mempersilahkannya saat beliau ijin undur diri.

Dan kini Seungkwan yang insomnia.

Ia enggan kembali ke kamar, enggan melihat Vernon, enggan tidur dengan Vernon, dan enggan menghubungkan apapun dengan Vernon. Ia tidak tahu, ia hanya berjalan ke kabinet dekat kamarnya. Kemudian menarik bantal dan selimut, menyeretnya ke sofa terdekat sembari menyalakan televisi.

"Sepak bola semua." ia mendengus lelah, pekan liga bola memenuhi layar televisinya. Mengganti channelnya berkali-kali dan akhirnya menemukan satu-satunya channel yang menayangkan sebuah film. Oke, Seungkwan menyamankan posisinya. Kemudian menontonnya, sendirian.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua tengah malam. Vernon belum kunjung menutup matanya. Ia tak tahu, Seungkwan yang tak kunjung kembali ke kamar membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda _chubby_ itu. Ia berguling ke pinggiran, kemudian duduk setelah melihat dinding dekat meja belajar Seungkwan yang penuh dengan _sticky note_.

"Apa kususul saja dia?" Vernon berdiri, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju pintu dan meraih kenopnya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan lampu diluar kamar masih menyala, namun bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Seungkwan berdiri di depan kamar, hendak membuka pintu yang sudah terlambat sekian detik lalu. Dirinya berdiri disana dan membalut tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut putih dan menatapnya seolah minta pertolongan setelah berkutat dengan seluruh rasa frustasi di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Minggir dan biarkan aku tidur." Seungkwan berjalan perlahan melewati Vernon dan menuju ranjangnya yang hangat.

Tapi Vernon tidak membiarkannya, ia menarik selimut Seungkwan dibagian lehernya. Membuat Seungkwan tertarik hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aku bertanya kenapa, jawablah atau kugigit pipimu."

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, membuat aura membingungkan. Ia berkeringat, ia pening setelah melihat film. Bukan, bukan horror. Seungkwan masih toleran dengan hantu yang tidak tidak terbentuk maupun _scary jump_. Ia hanya lemas melihat rentetan adegan mutilasi dengan bengisnya, mengaduk isi perutnya ingin muntah. Namun tertahan oleh rasa kantuknya yang mulai mendera.

Vernon melepaskan tarikannya. Membalik badan Seungkwan agar berbalik badan padanya. Wajah menggemaskan itu terlihat sayu, binar matanya meredup, dan rona merah itu bertambah merah.

"Ayo tidur." Vernon hanya membimbing Seungkwan mencapai ranjangnya. Membenarkan bantalnya, menyelimutinya, dan mengelus rambutnya sesekali.

.

Seungkwan mengira ia akan mimpi buruk malam itu. Ketika bayangan film itu otomatis terputar di mimpinya. Ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri akan terus membuka matanya hingga esok.

Tidak, semuanya tidak terjadi malam itu. Ketika lengan kokoh itu mendekapnya seolah meyakinkannya untuk bahwa tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Seungkwan menghela napas lega malam itu, ia tertidur dengan segala kehangatan yang melingkupinya. Menenangkan. Seungkwan tertidur dalam rengkuhan Vernon. Yang sebelumnya sudah ia masukkan dalam _shit list_ -nya, yang niatnya ia jauhi mati-matian esok hari. Namun malam ini ia malah mendekat, menyamankan dirinya sendiri di ceruk leher Vernon. Menggumamkan rasa nyaman di sana. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, ada desiran begitu familiar.

Dan Vernon ikut tersenyum dalam malam pertamanya menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tanah Korea malam itu.

.

.

.

"BANGSAT!"

Pagi itu, matahari masih enggan meninggalkan bumi bagian lain itu mulai menampakkan dirinya. Pagi itu, bahkan keluarga Chwe yang masih menginap di rumah mereka belum terbangun. Dan di pagi itu, Boo Seungkwan yang selama ini menjadi warga Seoul yang baik bahkan mengumpat dan mendorong tamunya hingga terguling sampai terhempas pada dinginnya lantai.

Napasnya tidak teratur. Ia benar-benar terbangun setelah meraba lengan kokoh yang melingkar erat di bawah lehernya serta pinggangnya dan berakhir saling menaut satu sama lain di punggungnya. Seungkwan benar-benar mengutuk minggu pagi yang cerah itu.

.

Meja makan itu begitu tenang. Keluarga Boo dan Chwe tengah menyantap hidangan yang tersaji disana. Nuansanya sangat sederhana. Dimana tak ada pisau dan steak terhidang, apalagi roti panggang ataupun pancake.

Seungkwan makan dengan terburu setelah mengatakan ia mendapatkan janji seseorang. Membuat mama Boo memicing penuh selidik, anak manisnya berjanji dengan seseorang? Benarkah?

"Bolehlah aku ikut?" Sophia menghentikan Seungkwan yang masih mengunyah dengan cepat.

"Sekalian saja dengan Vernon. Kurasa ia akan senang." Nyonya Chwe menanggapi. Menyenggol lengan putra sulungnya yang hanya makan sarapannya dengan khidmat.

Seungkwan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Kemudian tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk.

.

Pagi Seungkwan semakin berantakan. Janjinya bertemu dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung terganggu, Sophia yang merengek menggunakan sepeda sendiri ̶ sepeda di rumah Seungkwan hanya ada dua ̶ ia akhirnya mengalah dan dengan sukarela duduk di boncengan belakang.

"Kacau sudah minggu ceria ku."

"Kau bilang apa?" Vernon masih fokus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Bukan itu ada cicak terbang." Seungkwan mendengus, lalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri

.

"BOO!"

Lantang sekali suara itu memanggil, hingga si empunya nama berjengit di atas boncengan, membuat pemuda di depannya hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Dasar duo sinting.." Seungkwan bergumam lirih sembari meremat ujung kaus hitam yang dikenakan Vernon -reflek penyelamatan diri agar tak terjatuh mengenaskan di atas aspal, maksudnya.

Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Satu diantaranya saja pasti berhasil memekakkan telinga, dan kini mereka bersama.

"Mereka temanmu?" Vernon mengernyit, memandang dua orang pemuda yang tengah melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke arah mereka.

"Hmm"

"Pantas saja."

"Maksudmu?"Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nada ambigu dari Vernon.

"Menggelikan."

Seungkwan mendelik, mencubit kecil pinggang pemuda itu kemudian. "Enak saja kau bicara. Kau yang menggelikan, Vernon Chwe. Minggir sana.." Ia mendorong Vernon menyingkir dari sadel sepedanya.

Untung saja jalanan sekitar taman itu tak terlalu ramai. Jadi sedari tadi mereka berhenti, tak menepi, tak ada hujanan klakson menyuruh mereka minggir ke trotoar.

"Kau pakai kakimu saja. Ayo Sofia kita ke sana.." Si Boo mulai mengayuh sepedanya ke arah temannya berada, setelah memberi isyarat pada si gadis yang tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran antaranya dengan kakaknya.

" _Hey.. You just don't do this to me, Boo_!"

.

" _Hyung_ , berhentilah memandangnya seperti itu."

"Dia saja tidak keberatan, kenapa kau yang protes?"

"Kalian belum tahu saja.."

"Belum tahu apa, Boo?"

"Mulutnya itu tak ada manis-manisnya.."

"EEH? MANIS? KAU MENCICIPINYA?"

"BOO SEUNGKWAN KAU GILA? TADI KAU BILANG KAU TAK MENYUKAINYA TAPI SUDAH MENCICIPI BIBIRNYA? AKU TAK PERNAH MENGAJARKANMU MENJADI KURANG AJAR SEPERTI INI, _OH MY GOD_!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan.. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Itu, yang tidak manis itu kata-katanya. Dia memang tampan, tapi mulutnya tak punya penyaring. Dan itu menyebalkan.."

Ketiga pemuda berbeda usia itu berbicara di bangku taman selagi melihat pemuda asing yang sibuk membelikan adiknya es krim di depan sana.

"Apanya yang tak ada penyaring? Dia tadi bicara sopan pada kami. Kau dengar sendiri kan?"

"Itu karena Sofia mengingatkannya.."

"Sudahlah Boo.. Seberapa besar kau tak menyukainya, tak akan pernah bisa menghapus kenyataan bahwa kalian berdua pernah tidur bersama."

" _HYUNG_!" Seungkwan memerah padam. Entah malu atau menahan amarah.

Kedua kakak kelas kesayangan tengah menggodanya.

Duh, salahkan mulut Vernon karena sebelumnya ia mengoceh sesuatu yang dianggap biasa saja dilakukan di Amerika sana. Ehh tapi tunggu, bukannya di Korea pun itu sudah hal lumrah; tidur bersama di rumah teman.

Kenapa bagi Seungkwan, apapun yang menyangkut Hansol adalah suatu kesalahan? Menyebalkan..

.

Seungkwan sudah kehilangan moodnya untuk bermain karena digoda terus-terusan oleh kedua _Hyung_ kurang ajarnya, jadi dia memilih untuk pulang saja.

Dia sedikit membanting sepedanya ketika sampai di garasi, bibirnya masih saja mengerucut. Dan Vernon melihatnya, dia memperhatikan.

"Kau kenapa, Boo?" Tanyanya, tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Seungkwan yang ingin masuk ke rumah.

"Astaga!" Seru Seungkwan dramatis, dengan mata yang dilebarkan.

Vernon tersenyum, lucu sekali melihat Seungkwan yang banyak ekspresinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Seungkwan mendengus, kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Tidak apa-apa, pergi sana. Dasar gila."

Bukannya tersinggung, Vernon justru tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia menarik Seungkwan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan membimbingnya duduk di depan _counter_ dapur.

"Aku suka sekali kalau kau mengomel seperti itu, Boo, lucu sekali." Vernon memutar untuk masuk ke dapur, "Mau minum apa?" Tanyanya sedikot berteriak.

Seungkwan mendengus lagi. Kok, jadi dia yang diperlakukan seperti tamu, sih? Kan, ini rumahnya!

"Jus jeruk tapi diperas sendiri dari jeruk yang ada di kulkas bawah, yang warnanya oranye terang, jangan yang hijau. tambah gula sedikit biar lebih manis, awas saja kalau asam." Tapi tetap saja dia menjawab, pakai _request_ yang macam-macam, lagi.

Tapi Vernon justru tertawa dan, ya, begitu, melakukan apa yang Seungkwan minta.

.

" _oppa_ , aku rasa kakakku serius menyukaimu, deh."

Sofia duduk di sebelah Seungkwan dengan yogurt blackcurrant-nya, lima menit setelah Vernon izin ke kamar kecil. Gadis itu tersenyum diam-diam saat melihat pipi Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi pink.

"A—apa, sih." Seungkwan menyesap jus jeruk—buatan Vernon—nya dengan kikuk, melirik malu-malu pada Sofia.

"Aku serius, barusan juga Ibu bilang begitu, hehe."

Lalu Sofia menyentuh punggung tangan Seungkwan yang menggenggam gelas jus.

" _Oppa_ , aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian dekat." Gadis belia itu tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar sampai mata. Cantik sekali, mirip dengan senyum Vernon beberapa saat lalu untuknya, juga terlihat tulus. Walaupun beberapa kali Seungkwan menyangkal, kenyataannya senyum Vernon itu tulus, tidak dibuat-buat, dan—tampan sekali.

Ah, pipi Seungkwan jadi makin memerah.

"Sebentar lagi, pasti kakakku akan sangat baik padamu. Lihat saja."

.

.

.

Seungkwan sedang tidur-tiduran di karpet bulu yang ada di kamarnya. Ini sudah sore, dan dia merasa sangat malas, tapi lapar. Tapi malas, malas sekali. Ingin tidur, tapi tidak ngantuk. Ingin makan, tapi malas, malaaaaaas sekali. Semakin malas saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di samping kepalanya. Dari baunya Seungkwan tahu,

Vernon,

Siapa lagi.

Duh, dia bahkan sudah hafal bau Vernon. Manis sekali, sih, Kwan.

"Ini makan, tadi Sofia membuat roti bakar."

Vernon menaruh piring hangat di atas perut Seungkwan, yang langsung membuat Seungkwan memegangi piringnya.

"Apa?" Dia menatap Vernon dari bawah.

"Roti bakar, untukmu."

Seungkwan ber—ooh—ria.

"Dibuat dengan sangat tulus, dan pakai cinta." Vernon tersenyum.

Seungkwan mendengarnya,

Penuh cinta?

' _Apa maksudnya?'_ , Seungkwan menggeram dan meraih apapun di sekitarnya. Mendapatkan sebuah remote televisi, ia menghantamkannya dengan penuh hasrat ke kepala Vernon.

"Sakit!" Seungkwan duduk, menggigit lembar rotinya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Vernon yang masih terfokus pada ruam merah di pelipisnya.

"Bodoh."

Vernon mendengarnya, ia tersenyum dalam ringisannya yang begitu pilu, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Belajar. Menurutmu apa kalau aku membuka buku dan merangkumnya?"

Vernon mengangguk paham, mengalah adalah hal paling aman daripada membakar amarah Seungkwan. Ia hanya duduk manis di ranjang, sementara Seungkwan belajar malam itu.

.

Malam itu keduanya terdiam, entah apa yang telah terjadi. Diantara semua huruf dan angka yang berjajar rapi di dalam buku Seungkwan entah mengapa beterbangan, berhamburan, dan terbang. Tergantikanlah kumpulan kertas putih itu dengan wajah seseorang. Seungkwan mengernyit, mengucek matanya memastikan ia masih waras.

Kepalanya berputar, menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian dengan cepat berbalik begitu kedua iris hitamnya bersibobrok dengan mata Vernon.

Vernon hanya mengulum senyum geli. Ia sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Seungkwan yang begitu menggemaskan— dari berbalik melihatnya, kaki nya tak berhenti berjejalan dan saling melilit, tangannya hanya memutar bolpoinnya yang berujung jatuh menggelinding.

Manis sekali.

"Kwan-ah. Kau tidak lelah belajar?"

"Tidak ada kata lelah untuk belajar." balas Seungkwan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, berpura-pura fokus itu susah. Seungkwan tahu, ia hendak menangis begitu lupa siapa pendiri organisasi ASEAN yang harusnya ia sudah hapal dari zaman ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah dasar.

"Ayo makan."

"Bukankah kau tadi ikut makan di bawah? Huh?"

Vernon menggeleng, "Tidak, maksudku _snack attack_. Kau tahu? Makan _snack_ , kudapan?"

Seungkwan melempar salah satu bolpoinnya kearah Vernon. Matanya memicing tidak suka, "Jangan ganggu aku belajar. Makan saja sendiri. _Snack_ atau camilan bisa membuatku gemuk!"

Vernon hanya menghela napas, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah bunyi kenop pintu tertutup Seungkwan menghela napasnya lega. Tangannya beralih meraih sesuatu di dalam lacinya. Meraba plastik press itu dan membukanya. Dengan tangan kanan menulis, dan tangan kiri memegang bungkus camilan manis itu ia makan dengan khidmat. Camilan tengah malam memang paling menyenangkan, apalagi—

"Aku menemukan ini di kulkas, kuharap kau suka bu-eh?"

Keduanya mematung, Vernon membawa mangkuk berisi buah yang diiris dadu. Sementara tangan Seungkwan masih menggantung bungkus camilannya.

"Kau bilang-"

"Diamlah." pipi Seungkwan memerah, ia menggigit sisanya kemudian meremas bungkusnya untuk ia lemparkan keluar jendela. "Aku masih lapar."

"Huh?"

"Tidak peka sekali. Kemarikan buahnya."

Seungkwan berujar ketus. Harusnya setelah memakan camilan _mood_ akan membaik, tapi Seungkwan malah sebaliknya. Ia kembali menulis, dengan gerutuan yang mengiringinya. Seungkwan meraba sebelah meja kirinya, tak mendapati apapun disampingnya. Ia kesal, kenapa Vernon tidak mengerti bahasa manusia sih?

"Kubila—" Seungkwan belum selesai melayangkan protesnya begitu satu sensasi dingin menjalari mulutnya. Melon, Seungkwan mendapatkan melon hasil suapan Vernon.

"Kemarikan buahnya!"

"Diamlah. Kau sedang belajar, cukup buka mulutmu dan buah akan masuk kesana dengan sendirinya." memerintah, Vernon menusuk tiga buah sekaligus dengan garpu. Kemudian menjejalkannya pada mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

Seungkwan berbaring menyamping membelakangi laki-laki seusianya yang tidur di satu ranjang bersama dirinya. Dapat didengarnya dengkuran halus tanda bahwa pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar tertidur. Berulang kali Seungkwan mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi rasa kantuk tak kunjung mendatanginya. Dengan wajah cemberut, dia membuang napas keras. Pikirannya terus terpaku pada satu orang yang dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu hari-harinya belakangan ini, sosok yang kini terlelap di sebelahnya. Dia bukan memikirkan tentang dengkuran sosok itu, tapi memikirkan sikap orang itu. Entahlah, dia merasa Vernon menjadi sangat perhatian padanya. Berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika Vernon mengatainya gendut bahkan ketika baru saja bertemu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Vernon? Apakah perkataan Sophia tempo hari ada benarnya?

Vernon menyukainya.

Tapi, benarkah bisa dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Bahkan Seungkwan masih merasa sangat benci dengan kehadiran pemuda blasteran itu.

"Belum tidur, Kwan?"

Seungkwan berjingkat mendengar suara berat pemuda di sampingnya. Hampir saja dia meloloskan teriakkannya sebelum menutup mulutnya, berpura-pura tidur dan sedikit mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas seperti orang yang melindur. Dia berharap Vernon tidak tahu kalau dia belum tidur.

"Aku tahu kamu belum tidur. Aku mendengar dengusanmu sedari tadi."

Apa? Dengusan? Vernon mendengar dengusannya? Bukankah dia tadi sudah tidur? Apakah Vernon terbangun karena mendengar hela napas keras darinya? Tapi Seungkwan tak merasa dengusannya dapat mengganggu tidur seseorang.

Meski tak mendapat tanggapan, Vernon tetap melanjutkan bicaranya, "Aku mendengar dengusanmu, dan itu membuatku terbangun. Tapi itu tak masalah. Aku—"

Entah, Seungkwan merasa bahwa sepertinya Vernon sedang menyalahkan Seungkwan karena telah membuatnya terbangun. Seungkwan jadi merasa makin kesal dengan Vernon. Tanpa sadar dia bangun terduduk dan berujar, "Kau menyalahkanku karena membuatmu terbangun? Kalau tidak suka tidur denganku keluar saja sana. Ini kamarku! Suka-suka aku mau apa."

"Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau mendengus begitu keras? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Mungkin kau mau berbagi cerita."

"Dasar banyak alasan."

"Aku tidak sedang beralasan. Bukankah besok kau ada kuis? Harusnya kau sudah tidur untuk mengistirahatkan otakmu. Tapi kau malah belum tidur. Pasti kau sedang banyak pikiran. Katakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Kau! Aku tak bisa tidur karenamu. Kau mengataiku gendut lalu bersikap baik padaku. Pasti kau punya maksud tersembunyi dibalik itu semua kan? Apa maumu, huh?! Katakan!"

"Aku- aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu," jawab Vernon gugup. "Menjadi temanmu?", katanya dengan nada bertanya.

Seungkwan memicingkan mata, menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik. Seungkwan tahu Vernon gugup, dan itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa Vernon tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Bohong! Katakan apa maumu!"

"Kau benar ingin mendengarnya?" Vernon menanti jawaban Seungkwan, tapi Seungkwan terus saja memasang wajah tidak bersahabat tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Tidak! Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu."

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk mengatakannya padamu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau sangat membenciku? Padahal aku sungguh menyukaimu. Aku ingin jadi temanmu, bahkan lebih dari itu," ucap Vernon dengan nada lirih di bagian akhir.

Seungkwan bergeming. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan pikirannya kosong seketika mendengar pengakuan Vernon yang terasa sangat tulus. Tidak. Dia tak boleh percaya begitu saja. Tapi dia tak sanggup menyangkal ucapan itu lagi karena memang benar dia yang meminta Vernon untuk menjelaskan. "Menyebalkan!" dengusnya kesal. Seungkwan pun memilih berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana rumah keluarga Boo sepi. Padahal biasanya akan penuh dengan cekcok antara Seungkwan dan Vernon yang terlihat lucu di mata anggota keluarga Boo dan Chwe yang lain. Tapi sejak membuka mata pagi itu, Seungkwan menjadi tak banyak bicara. Selesai dengan segala urusannya di rumah, dia langsung pergi ke kampusnya. Sedangkan Vernon, dia tetap bersikap biasa. Masih mengikuti Seungkwan ke sana kemari. Masih berusaha mengajak Seungkwan mengobrol. Tapi dia hanya diabaikan. Dan itu terjadi seharian, hingga malam.

"Hei, Seungkwan! Bukankah besok kau libur? Kenapa masih belajar?"

Seungkwan hanya diam.

"Kepulangan kami dimajukan. Lusa kami harus kembali ke New York. Ayo besok kita jalan-jalan! Aku belum puas di sini. Ajak aku ke tempat yang menurutmu menyenangkan."

Hingga lama, Seungkwan tak kunjung menanggapi. Vernon merasa lelah diabaikan, dia pun memilih pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan sendirian di kamar.

.

Seungkwan merenung. Sedari tadi dia memang tidak belajar. Dia hanya membuka buku di hadapannya tanpa niat ingin membacanya, cukup membuka halaman per halaman secara perlahan seolah sedang belajar. Dia menghindari Vernon, itu tujuannya. Setelah pengakuan Vernon semalam, entah mengapa Seungkwan jadi tak sanggup untuk menatap Vernon lama. Menatap saja tak sanggup apalagi mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pedas seperti biasanya.

Dia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Vernon barusan. Dan ketika Vernon meninggalkan kamarnya setelah bicara, Seungkwan jadi memikirkannya. Mungkinkah Vernon jadi kesal padanya karena diabaikan seharian? Tapi Vernon sendiri yang membuat Seungkwan ingin menghindarinya. Seungkwan tak mau disalahkan begitu saja. Ah, memikirkannya membuat Seungkwan pusing sendiri. Lebih baik dia tidur.

Pukul 21.58.

Vernon tak kunjung kembali ke kamar Seungkwan. Padahal biasanya dia sudah bersiap tidur atau masih mengoceh ini itu untuk menarik perhatian Seungkwan. Sedangkan Seungkwan yang sudah membaringkan tubuh hampir sejam juga tak kunjung bisa tidur. Seungkwan pun bangkit. Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membantunya segera tidur.

Tanpa sengaja Seungkwan mendengar percakapan dari kamar sebelahnya yang pintunya tak tertutup sempurna ketika dia berjalan ke arah dapur.

" _Oppa_ , sudah malam. Kembalilah ke kamar Seungkwan _Oppa_."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia membenciku. Sejak awal dia membenciku, dan setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dia makin membenciku."

"Seungkwan _Oppa_ tidak membencimu kok. Aku yakin itu."

"Tapi dia mengabaikanku dari pagi. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur di sini."

"Ih, laki-laki ya tidur sama laki-laki! Aku tidak mau."

"Kau pikir aku orang asing? Aku ini kakakmu. Hanya untuk hari dan besok. Lusa kan kita sudah kembali ke New York."

"Harusnya _Oppa_ berusaha lebih keras lagi agar Seungkwan _Oppa_ tahu kalau _Oppa_ benar-benar menyukainya."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi dia tetap mengabaikanku. Kalau aku terus di dekatnya nanti dia makin membenciku. Aku tidak mau."

"Begitu?"

"Iya. Jadi, bolehkan aku tidur di sini?"

"Terserah! Asal tidak mendengkur terlalu keras, atau aku akan menendangmu."

Jadi, Vernon benar-benar menyukai Seungkwan? Oh, Seungkwan makin pusing. Dia pun berlalu ke dapur setelah tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan dua bersaudara Chwe itu.

Ketika kembali dari dapur, Seungkwan melihat pintu kamar Sophia sudah tertutup dan tak ada suara apa pun dari dalam. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidur. Jadi malam ini Seungkwan tidur sendiri. Syukurlah kalau begitu, Seungkwan jadi tenang ingin melakukan apa saja di kamarnya. Tidurnya pasti nyenyak.

.

Nyatanya tidak begitu. Bukannya nyenyak, Seungkwan malah kembali tak bisa tidur. Alasannya? Tentu saja memikirkan Vernon, si tampan blasteran yang sepertinya mulai mencuri perhatian Seungkwan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Vernon menyukaiku?"

"Atau hanya pura-pura?"

"Apa aku benar-benar membencinya?"

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?"

Gumaman lirih terus terucap dari bibir tipis Seungkwan. "Huh, dingin." Seungkwan mengeratkan selimutnya. Dia melirik sisi ranjang yang kosong di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Vernon benar-benar mempengaruhi pikirannya. Buktinya dia yang terbiasa tidur sendiri dengan menempati bagian tengah ranjang kini bergeser menepi, seolah menyisakan sisi lain ranjang untuk seseorang.

"Haruskah aku luluh padanya?"

"Haruskah aku menjadi ramah untuknya?"

"Haruskah aku meminta maaf padanya?"

"Ah, Molla!" "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Vernon yang pagi itu pergi ke kamar Seungkwan untuk membangunkan Seungkwan ketika melihat kantung mata mengerikan yang ada di wajah Seungkwan.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Seungkwan yang tengah merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau menanggapiku lagi!" seru Vernon bahagia.

Seungkwan hanya menghela napas ketika sadar bahwa dia baru saja mengakhiri sesi mengabaikan Vernon.

"Jadi, apakah kau belajar sampai larut?"

Dan Seungkwan kembali tak menanggapi Vernon, membuat rasa bahagia yang baru muncul kembali lenyap.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir Vernon di Seoul sebelum kembali ke New York esok hari terasa sepi. Padahal dia sangat ingin menghabiskan hari itu dengan Seungkwan. Tapi pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu malah meninggalkan rumah sejak sehabis sarapan dan tak kembali ke rumah hingga malam, katanya menginap di rumah Seokmin.

"Apa Seungkwan tidak akan ikut mengantar kami?" tanya Vernon kepada ibu Seungkwan.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ponselnya mati, dan sepertinya Seokmin tak mau mengangkat telepon," ucap ibu Seungkwan dengan menyesal.

"Ah, begitu."

"Maafkan Seungkwan ya, dia sering berlaku tak sopan padamu."

"Tak apa. Malah sepertinya aku yang harus minta maaf karena terlalu sering mengganggunya selama aku di sini."

Ibu Seungkwan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

.

Keluarga Chwe bangkit dari kursi ruang tunggu ketika pengumuman keberangkatan baru saja terdengar.

"Semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke Seoul," ucap Tuan Boo kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Chwe.

"Kami juga menantikan keluarga Boo untuk berkunjung ke New York."

Dan berakhir dengan saling berpelukan, sebelum keluarga Chwe meninggalkan ruang tunggu.

.

"Vernon Chwe!"

Vernon berbalik ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan keras. Dia hampir terjungkal saat sosok itu menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. "Seungkwan?"

"Cepat kembali. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Benarkah?"

Seungkwan mengangguk antusias.

"Kau sudah tidak membenciku?"

Seungkwan hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya," jawab Seungkwan dengan memalingkan muka dan bibir mengerucut.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali sih? Kalau begitu tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

 _Chu_

Ciuman singkat di pipi kanan Seungkwan berhasil membuat wajah pemuda _chubby_ itu memerah.

"Sampai jumpa! Aku akan segera kembali."

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **AN:**

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ff ini lahir juga hehe..

Ini relay kedua dari kami, semoga ceritanya dapat masuk ke hati/?

Semoga gak ada typo wkwk

Dan nantikan relay kami berikutnya ^^

Last, boleh dong minta review sama favnya hehe..

-Shmnlv-

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungkwan sudah menginjakkan seluruh telapak kakinya selama tiga puluh menit lamanya. Matanya berkeliling ke setiap penjuru, linglung, Seungkwan hampir mati saking frustasinya menunggu.

"Vernon, kalau kau tidak datang aku akan pulang."

"Kau ini niat bertemu Vernon atau tidak sih? Sabar sedikit."

"Putramu itu sedang rindu. Biarkan saja."

Seungkwan merasa warna merah menjalar dari permukaan pipinya hingga telinganya. Ia hendak berjalan keluar dari kawasan bandara, sebelum seseorang dari arah kerumunan pengantar maupun penjemput berlari sambil membawa kertas putih bertuliskan 'Boo's Family' menghampirinya.

Seungkwan menggeram, ia melayangkan sebuah hantaman bukan main kerasnya pada bahu kanan pria di depannya.

"Aku pulang saja ke Korea. Lama sekali, harusnya kau datang dan menunggu kami. Bukan kami yang menunggumu bodoh!" Vernon hanya meringis dan terkekeh, kemudian meraih koper Seungkwan setelah menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kamar yang ada dirumah hanya ada empat. Kurasa Sofia tidak mungkin tidur bersamamu. Jadi kau tidur dikamarku, kalau tidak ingin di sofa." bola mata Seungkwan membesar. Ia menoleh horror pada Vernon yang mengantar keluarga Boo yang datang ke negaranya.

Membayangkan negara ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan Vernon. Mengingat bagaimana dulu Seungkwan bertindak seenaknya sendiri, sekarang situasinya Seungkwan yang akan tidur di kamar orang. Bukan orang yang tidur di kamarnya.

"EOMMA APPA AYO KEMBALI KE KOREA SAJA!"

...


End file.
